User talk:The Flaming Sword of Fury
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Berryleaf (talk) 21:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Berreh, go to Bulb-Is-Awesome chat now! shitvember spectacular sale Berryleaf: (dave) *spirals in a vibrant color circle* Dave Dave dave mr elephant: hullo dave 6:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) OMG DAVE WHAT ARE DOING? 6:55 Berryleaf: (dave) Dave Dave Dave *pyschadellic music plays* 6:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Omg Dave....this is the reason I dated you! (Sky) *hugs Dave* 6:55 Berryleaf: *dave and sky spiral to dimension 435* 6:56 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) D-dave...where are we? 6:56 Berryleaf: (dave) *wakes up in a land of blue with cylinders poking out of the ground and a red sky* 6:56 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) I'm scared hold me! 6:56 Berryleaf: (dave) I don't know Frog: Hello my children...welcome to Hergyak 6:56 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) *jumps into Dave's arms* Now carry me to the next ice cream store 6:56 Berryleaf: Frog: *puffs smoke* Make yourself at home (dave) Where are we? ~ Cabbage pult 74 has left the chat. ~ 6:57 Berryleaf: Frog: You are in the true form of reality Frog: Embrace it....but don't touch the- (dave) *touching a trombone sheep* Huh? Frog: TROMBONE SHEEP 6:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Dave? (Sky) WHAT ARE DOING 6:58 Berryleaf: Trombone Sheep: *blows loud music* 6:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) OMG 6:58 Berryleaf: Frog: *covers ears in pain* AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *head explodes into ice cream* 6:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) IS loud 6:58 King Flurry51: ...................................... ~ Cabbage pult 74 has joined the chat. ~ 6:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Dave we go to ice cream store now 6:58 Berryleaf: (dave) It's so loud I'm being carried away by it. AHHHHHH *blows in the wind* Hi flurry and cabb 6:59 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) NUuuuuu Dave 6:59 Berryleaf: (dave) *blows into a pinball machine* Huh? (dawn) Hello my Dave 6:59 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) What's going on> (Sky) HE'S MINE! *shoots Dawn* 6:59 Berryleaf: (dawn) PINBALL!!!! *pulls the lever and a ball flies out and bounces off stuff* 6:59 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) I dont' care (Sky) I motherfuggin Sky for pete's sake 6:59 Aqualad124: I'm speechless 7:00 Berryleaf: (dave) *hit by ball into the gutter, he is now in a room of mirrors* eh? Dave in mirror: You're a bad person 7:00 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) DAV WHERE YOU AT (Sky) I scared 7:00 Berryleaf: Dave in mirror: You need to go away... 7:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Dav? DaAAAVVV 7:01 Berryleaf: *pyschadellic music plays* zoooowww bowwww 7:01 King Flurry51: aqualad, pm 7:01 Berryleaf: (dave) *floats* No! NOOOOO 7:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) OMG WHAT'S GOING ON? 7:01 Berryleaf: (dave) *wakes up in a valley* Finally, back to normal 7:01 Aqualad124: Its a blank PM 7:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) DAve? *pounds on room of mirrors* (Sky) Dav 7:01 Berryleaf: something: *cody* 7:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) DAV 7:01 Berryleaf: (dave) What? 7:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) You ok? 7:01 Aqualad124: Let me exit and reenter 7:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) YAY! 7:01 Berryleaf: (cody) *appears* Cody Cody Cody (dave) Um Sky 7:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) What Dav 7:02 Aqualad124: Flurry I sent a PM 7:02 Berryleaf: (dave) Too many Codys *points at all the codys approaching them* 7:02 King Flurry51: I see no pm 7:02 Berryleaf: (cody) Cody Cody Cody 7:02 Aqualad124: PMs on many wikis are't working 7:02 Berryleaf: (cody) Cody Cody Cody (dave) AUGHHHHHH 7:02 Aqualad124: Its a Wiki glitch 7:02 Berryleaf: (cody) *bloodcurdling scream* CODYYYYYYYYYYYY (cody) CODYYYYYYYYYY 7:03 Aqualad124: Lets just talk here 7:03 Berryleaf: (dave) AUGHHHHH!!! *covers ears in pain and crouches on the ground* 7:03 Aqualad124: on main chat 7:03 Berryleaf: o we can stop if you guys need to talk 7:03 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Daveeee! (Sky) *covers Dave with body* 7:04 Aqualad124: Flurry? Im waiting for Flurry to respond ~ King Flurry51 has left the chat. ~ 7:06 Aqualad124: Yall can continue 7:06 Berryleaf: (dave) *moans in pain* owwwww (cody) CODYYYYYYYY (cody) *screeches* CODYYYYYYYYYY *the ground opens up beneath dave and sky* *they lower into a scientist lab* (testtube) Oh, hello! (dave) Um, who are you? (testtube) I'm Test Tube, world famous scientist. Pleased to meet you 7:07 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) DAVE WHAT IS GOING ON 7:07 Berryleaf: (testtube) I'm hear to inform you two that you are sharing a connected dream 7:07 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN (Sky) A connected dream? ~ King Flurry51 has joined the chat. ~ 7:08 Berryleaf: (testtube) To put it simply, Jo snuck up behind you and knocked you both out at the same time 7:08 King Flurry51: back 7:08 Berryleaf: (dave) So this is? 7:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) When did she knock me out? 7:08 Berryleaf: (testtube) Yes, a dream (testtube) Well Sky it's because *seizures* 7:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) What? 7:09 Aqualad124: Flurry? 7:09 Berryleaf: (testtube) A dream. A dream. A dream. A dream. (dave) Um... 7:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) I'm scared 7:09 Berryleaf: (testtube) a dream a dream a dream 7:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) AHHHH I'M CONFUSED 7:10 Berryleaf: (dave) Let's get out of here!!!! (dave) *runs towards lab doors* 7:10 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) YES 7:10 Aqualad124: I have to go! Bye! 7:10 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) *busts lab doors open* 7:10 Berryleaf: (testtube) *Growing in size and twitching* A dream. A Dream.. bye awua 7:10 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) COme on baby! Bye Aqua 7:10 Berryleaf: *they are covered and blinded in light* 7:10 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) THE LIGHT (SKY) IT BURNS ~ Aqualad124 has left the chat. ~ 7:11 King Flurry51: Night, Aqua 7:12 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) AHHHH *burns to a crisp* 7:12 Berryleaf: (dave) *wakes up* Huh? 7:12 King Flurry51: I'll go too, bye ~ Totaldramalego has joined the chat. ~ 7:12 Berryleaf: night flurry hello lego 7:12 Totaldramalego: hey 7:12 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) *wakes up* OMG THAT WAS ONE BAD NIGHTMARE! 7:12 Berryleaf: (dave) Yeah it was 7:12 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: Hey TDL 7:12 Berryleaf: (dave) At least we were together for it 7:12 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Dave, let's make out nao 7:12 Berryleaf: (dave) It would've been scarier alone ~ Totaldramalego has left the chat. ~ 7:12 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Yeah ~ King Flurry51 has left the chat. ~ 7:13 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) I was soooo scared (Sky) At least I had you 7:13 Berryleaf: (dave) Yeah....*blushes* 7:13 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Thanks Dave 7:13 Berryleaf: (dave) Thank you 7:14 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) There's something I have to confess Dave... (Sky) I-I.....love you 7:14 Berryleaf: (dave) I love you too Sky 7:14 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Would you like to...um, go out with me sometime? 7:15 Berryleaf: (dave) Yeah...yeah I would 7:15 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Sky) Yes! *kisses Dave* (Sky) btw Dave, you're dreaming again On Pahkitew Island 7:16 Berryleaf: (dave) *wakes up* eh...huh? (shawn) dude 7:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Scuba bear) RAWR 7:17 Berryleaf: (dave) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (dave) *runs* 7:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Scuba Bear) *chases after Dave preparing to maul him again* (Scuba Bear) *jumps on Dave* 7:18 Berryleaf: (dave) No....no.... (dave) ...*cries* 7:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Scuba Bear) *mauls Dave*] 7:19 Berryleaf: (dave) *notices the plane with shawn jasmine sky and chis leaving as tears fall from his face* 7:19 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Chris) Did you hear something guys? (Sky) No 7:19 Berryleaf: (jasmine) *shrugs* Don't think so, mate (shawn) ONLY THE ZOMBIES ON THIS PLANE 7:19 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Chris) Oh, ok, good! *the plane flies off* 7:20 Berryleaf: (dave) *being mauled to death* sky.... 7:20 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome: (Scuba Bear) *roars* Sky asked Jasmine "Hey, Jasmine...why do I get the funny feeling I forgot someone? Jasmine replied "I don't think we forgot anything." The scene returned to Dave and the Scuba Bear, with Scuba Bear continuing to maul Dave more and more viciously. At this point, Dave has lost most of his blood. He spoke in a horrifying tone of voice "Do your worst, you vile being." The bear had one more blow, and Dave was shown to be dead as one more bloody tear poured from his face. Scuba Bear laughed evilly and started eating Dave's dead body The camera slowly zoomed out on Dave's dead body with Scuba Bear standing over him, the psychadellic music played again The normal Total Drama credits rolled, but with blood slowly pouring into the confessional and no sound After the credits rolled, a real life version of a dead Dave head appeared sitting on a rock with the sun shining on it. Blood poured out of his empty eye sockets which don't contain eyeballs*